My Angel
by moonstruckgirl15
Summary: Christian may be her lover, but he'll never be her Angel


My Angel

By: Moonstruckgirl15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing (pouts)**

**Summary: Christian may be her lover, but he'll never be her Angel.**

Angel. Who has ever been so magnificent? Who has ever been so incredible?

Angel. Who has ever been so strong? Who has ever been so fast?

Angel. Who has ever been so smart? Who has ever been so clever?

Angel. Who has ever been so fierce? Who has ever been so unstoppable?

Angel. Who has ever been so gentle? Who has ever been so kind?

Angel. Who has ever been so protective? Who has ever been so brave?

Angel. Who has ever been so hurt? Who has ever needed love so badly?

Angel. No one has ever been like you. No one has ever been a better person, better warrior, better friend. No one has ever fought so valiantly to defend someone else. No one has ever been so selfless and caring.

Most people don't see all the wonderful things I see in you. You hide behind a badass mask of hostility and bite, but I've seen the real you; the you that only comes out behind closed doors. I know how big a softy you are, how responsible you are, how sweet you are. You don't show this side to most; not even Dimitri has _really_ seen it. Only me.

Just thinking about you, my insides get warm. Even if you're not beside me, I feel safe because I know you're out there. You're always there for me, no matter what, even if sometimes I'm stupid and aren't there for you. You jump up when I need you, you hold me when I get so upset, you take my hand and lead me away from the ledge when I feel I'm about to fall. Even now, when I look at you, I get this happy feeling, these tingles in my heart that put an immediate smile on my lips.

I see you. I watch you as we go. You're such a good actor. You always seem so calm and cocky, a fighter and a flirt at the same time. But really, you're nervous, worried. Your keen eyes scan the perimeter, the room, the yard time and time again for signs of danger. You fidget, you know. You drum your fingers on your hips, near your stake, as if you think it's too calm and enemies are going to jump out from our dinner plates at any moment. Ever wonder why I like holding your hand under the table? To stop that constant drumming beat, to maybe get you to relax for five minutes.

You're beautiful. You call me an angel, but have you looked at yourself lately? Your dark hair and dark eyes and smooth curves and firm muscles all fit you just right. You're graceful, more graceful than most people I know. Maybe you can't strut in 6-inch heels in a long, tight dress in a room full of Royals, but everywhere else, you put them to shame. Your voice is nice, pleasant to listen to when you talk.

You are the Guardian Angel, my mighty defender. You are the Avenging Angel, slayer of so many Strigoi that they lost count. You are the Love Angel, always ready to listen and give advice. You are the Sad Angel, forced to make more than your share of hard choices.

You think you are the Lone Angel, without love, but that's not true. You're right, you don't have a Dimitri anymore, no one to be to you what Christian is to me. But you have friends, family. You have Eddie and Mia and Adrian. You have your tough mom and your cool Turkish dad. Christian's there for you too; he's the one who'll always be there to bicker with you when you need it. You have Alberta and Stan and Kirova around when you need the sense smacked into you.

But most importantly, you have me. I am yours, and you are mine. My Rose, my friend, my Guardian. I love you. Our bond is deeper than blood, deeper than pleasure and emotion. What we have is soul deep. I like to think of it as a golden rope stretched between our two souls, always keeping us connected no matter how far apart we are; platonic soul mates, I suppose.

You'll always be mine, even when it doesn't seem like that to either of us. I'm sorry again for the things I said when you left. I was selfish; I didn't want the idea of My Rose to leave. After you came back, it made more sense to me. I knew you were still my Rose, the same Rose you were before and the same one you are now. You kept your promise to return to me, just like you kept your promise to kill Dimitri if he was turned. I'm glad; you're a woman of your word. It makes me love you more.

This whole spiel is for you, to help you understand the depth of my feelings for you. I hope I don't sound dumb, cuz this is straight from my heart. I just wanted you to know how much I love you. I want you to know how much I care for you. I want you to know that I'll always be here for you.

My Rose, even angels aren't perfect, but you're close enough. In case you didn't hear the first, second, or third time, I love you.

Yours Forever,

Lissa


End file.
